


¡CONEJITO!...¿A DONDE VAS?

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why





	¡CONEJITO!...¿A DONDE VAS?

¡CONEJITO!... ¿A DONDE VAS?  
El pequeño pueblo de Emberek, solía ser hace algunos días un tranquilo paraje de hermosa estampa, empezaba el invierno y las casitas de techados multicolores expedían un suave humo por sus chimeneas de ladrillo. Tenía el pequeño pueblo dos extraños extremos; en la entrada, tras el viejo enrejado frente al sendero que llevaba al pueblo se erguía una cálida y hermosa casita de madera, pequeña y discreta pero ciertamente infinitamente acogedora, de paredes blancas y adornos verde esmeralda esa era la morada del buen y amable mago Varazlo, noble y poderoso protector de la gente del pueblo, se encargaba de recibir a los extranjeros, adivinar con sus poderes sus intenciones y dejarles, o no, pasar.  
El pueblo de Emberek era famoso por sus árboles mágicos de Rubin, creados y plantados por el hechicero eran unos exóticos arboles cuya madera roja era fuerte para construir casas, aromática para hacer velas y esencias y ligera para revestir paredes. Además su sabia era curativa, deliciosa como miel y sus flores, semejantes a enormes rosas carmesí, eran demasiado apreciadas en el mercado. Los pobladores de pueblos y aldeas cercanas asediaban con avidez estas exquisitas plantas, pero el mismo hechicero le advirtió al pueblo: “Estos árboles son parte de ustedes, deben cuidarlos y respetarlos como parte de la naturaleza”; era pues la ocupación principal evitar que se talaran con desmedida avaricia y así mantener el orden ecológico y armonía en el pueblo.  
Vivía con el poderoso mago Varazlo su acompañante y aliado más fiel y valioso, su adorado conejo blanco de ojos rubí Nyul; quien vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en el elegante sombrero de copa de el mago.  
Por otra parte, en paralela disparidad, existía en lo más profundo del valle la terrible y malvada bruja Zorkany, hace doscientos años, se había apoderado del pueblo y devorado a la hija menor del rey, por eso, la bruja conservaba la hermosa apariencia de la joven. Sin embargo Zorkany, pese a su abundante cabello negro, delgada figura y hermosas facciones se había encargado de distorsionarse hasta verse como una mujer de muy malos sentimientos. Bastaba con verla contonearse por el pueblo echando maldiciones y males de ojo a todo el que se le atravesaba, con sus indecentes y enormes pechos embutidos en un diminuto corsé violeta espantando a los pobladores. Ella, junto con su infame y diabólico gato negro Cica fueron hace tiempo el azote de Emberek.  
Eso cambio con la llegada del mago Varazlo, los cuatro, hechicero, bruja, conejo y gato se batieron a duelo por días y días, hasta que exhaustos reconocieron serian incapaces de vencerse uno al otro, Varazlo resolvió, para ya no mortificar mas al pueblo con sus mágicas y poderosas batallas que la bruja podía seguir viviendo en su casona en el fondo del valle tras el cementerio, mientras se abstuviera de hacer demasiado mal. Zorkany acepto pues le daba pereza aterrorizar otra villa sin mencionar que se encontraba cómoda en esta, así que ambos, de mala gana, tenían que soportarse uno al otro en Emberek.  
La primavera, el verano y el otoño pasaron en regular tranquilidad, algunas veces la bruja convertía en sapo a algún aldeano, pero nada demasiado grave. Además, tener a la bruja Zorkany viviendo en su valle hacia al pueblo de Emberek muy poco atractivo para cualquier carruaje que por su sendero se atravesara; así que todo era relativamente favorecedor.  
Sin embargo, a la entrada del invierno algo demasiado insólito sucedió, una rara estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo pintándolo de dorado; al día siguiente Cica el gato infernal y Nyul el conejo blanco eran humanos. Varazlo entro en pánico al ver a su lagomorfo blanco, esponjadito y de ojos rubí trastornado en un joven delgado, pálido de cabello plateado y ojos rojizos. Monto en cólera desesperado imaginando que retorcida mente habría fraguado tal y tan terrible desfachatez, la bruja. Furico como un oso tomo su sombrero donde su conejito definitivamente ya no cabía, su bastón mágico, a su humano y camino rabioso por las callecitas del pueblo maldiciendo a la bruja por su maldad; esta vez se había pasado de maldita y la echaría del pueblo de una patada en su bien formado trasero.  
Lo que no sabía, era que bajando a tropezones por la escalinata del cementerio venia Zorkany, tironeando de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos farfullando las más grotescas groserías.  
Ambos fueron a encontrarse en la plaza central del pueblo, ante la atónita mirada de sus habitantes.  
-Bruja infernal! Regresa a Nyul a su forma original…eres una desgraciada como te metes con mi conejo!- Vociferó el caballero echando la capa de terciopelo negro al suelo y su saco negro junto con la misma, dispuesto a batirse en duelo.  
-Idiota!-La bruja escupió en el suelo y empujo al chico/gato frente a ella.  
-Tu fuiste quien convirtió a mi Cica en mocoso! De seguro como eres un idiota te salió mal el conjuro y se te regreso!- Escupió de nuevo mostrando su frustración y zarandeo a Cica, quien se encogió molesto mostrándole los dientes a su dueña.  
-Regrésame a mi minino! O te convertiré en perro para que le huelas el trasero a tu mugre conejo el resto de la vida!!!- Meneo su varita y un brillo violeta chispeo en sus ojos negros y vacios. Los pobladores aterrados se metieron a sus casas y tapearon toda puerta o ventana.  
-Mujerzuela de quinta te he dicho que has sido tu! Regrésame a mi conejo ya! O te cubriré de verrugas asquerosas de pies a cabeza!- En el cielo, negros nubarrones de mal augurio se cernían sobre el pueblo, rayos y centellas azotaron el valle y un aire gélido soplo por sus muros.  
-Agh!!!!-Gruño la hechicera apartando a Cica y blandiendo su varita.  
-Rohadt kutya!!!- Grito al tiempo que un rayo violeta salía de la punta de su varita directamente hacia el mago, el alzo el bastón donde descansaba una enorme piedra de jade , el ataque de la bruja fue repelido.  
-Csúnya szemölcsök- Dijo él con elegancia, ahora hechizándola a ella, la mujer desvió el rayo verde de un zarpazo desintegrándolo con sus enormes garras negras.  
Así podrían pasar el resto de la vida y ninguno se derrotaría, Varazlo como siempre prudente se detuvo bajando su bastón, la bruja lo imito.  
-Zorkany esto no tendrá fin…es mejor que..Nos dediquemos a buscar la solución a esto…cada quien por su lado- Dijo desanimado viendo arruinadas sus intenciones de echar a esa bruja apestosa de su pueblo.  
-Púdrete afeminado!...quiero a mi gato como nuevo antes de mañana o te castro!- Escupió por tercera vez al suelo y camino furica a su casa, dejando un sendero de alimañas pútridas a su camino.  
Una vez ambos se habían retirado, tan furiosos iban que no notaron, que sus animales de compañía no les habían seguido. Zorkany entro a su casa y como la perezosa que era se hecho a dormir sin notar que Cica no iba a su lado y Varazlo, tan concentrado en hallar cura al mal de su conejo no noto la ausencia del mismo al sumergirse en sus antiguos libros de hechicería.  
Cica, el antes gato negro, ahora joven de cabello negro y ojos amarillos entro a una casona escondida entre el bosque Rubin, hacia mucho frio y realmente extrañaba su pelaje, apenas se había cubierto con la ropa del último hombre que su feroz ama “devorara” y la misma le venía bastante grande.  
-Nyul…si nuestros amos se enteran de esto nos mataran…dime, que justifica que me hayas llamado telepáticamente?- Cuestiono el joven hacia la oscuridad donde sabia, el conejito le esperaba.  
Nyul salió de su escondrijo contrariado, nervioso, en sus mejillas blancas se pintaba un sonrojo evidente por su pálida tez.  
-Cica esto es mi culpa- Infirió con delicada voz Nyul, dirigiendo apenas sus orbes almendrados hacia el minino.  
-¿Qué has dicho?...que…soy un asqueroso humano por tu culpa!- Saco las garritas que aún conservaba y se crispo, abalanzándose sobre Nyul quien en su complexión, menor a la de su oponente cayó al suelo con el otro encima.  
-Lo….lo siento! Cica lo siento!- Se remolineo bajo el gato en débiles forcejeos, Cica se irguió aun sentado sobre el vientre del conejo alzando una de sus finas y negras cejas.  
-Explícate…y le diré a mi ama para que nos regrese a la normalidad conejito tonto!- Le dio un golpe en la frente y sonrió burlón.  
-Habla!  
-Yo…- Nyul cerró sus ojotes con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro avergonzadísimo.  
-Yo le pedí a la estrella fugaz que nos hiciera de la misma especie! Jamás pensé que nos haría humanos!- Ahora, los ojos ambarinos, felinos y encantadores de Cica se abrieron de par en par, entreabrió sus labios de donde asomaban unos pequeños colmillitos.  
-Como has osado pedir semejante estupidez!- Le reprendió furico, si ahora no podía trepar muros con agilidad y disfrutar de un delicioso pescado podrido era por culpa de Nyul.  
-Lo siento! Yo…yo quería…quería que!!- El albo conejito se quedo callado girando el rostro hacia un lado, sus cabellos platinados, crecidos hasta el hombro y levemente ondulados le cubrieron la pálida mejilla al tiempo que una lagrima se escabullo hasta el piso de madera de la casona.  
-Yo quería poder estar contigo Cica…pero como gato! No como humano!- Al revelar sus más profundos sentimientos se sintió tan apenado que creyó que moriría, no solo le gustaba un gato, acérrimo enemigo de los conejos, si no que le gustaba el gato de una bruja acérrima enemiga de los hechiceros. Es decir, todo estaba demasiado mal.  
-Eso está mal Nyul!- Le abofeteo con desfachatez.  
-Eres un conejo blanco compañero de un hechicero y yo un gato negro amigo de una bruja infernal! Lo que propones es más que vil…es asqueroso y yo jamás me rebajaría a estar con un conejo!!- Nyul no lo soporto mas y empezó a llorar avergonzado, humilladlo y herido.  
-Ya vete entonces! Tu ama encontrara como regresarte a ser gato y mi amo igual!...olvida todo lo que dije!!! Y bájate que me aplastas!!!- Grito entre sus sollozos, deseando no haber pedido jamás el estúpido deseo y haberse convertido en humano, haberle dicho a Cica que lo quería y haberle llamado a este lugar.  
-No hasta que te de tu merecido!- Tras sentenciar lo anterior, Cica, tomo el delicado rostro de Nyul y se abalanzó como poseso sobre la boquita de labios sonrosados, dejando más que perplejo al pobre chico que a estas alturas no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando.  
-Cica!- Profirió una vez el otro se aparto, la mirada lasciva y maliciosa del felino lo puso en estado de alerta, se sentía como si fuera a ser devorado.  
-Así que…- Se relamió los labios saboreando aun el anterior beso.  
-Le gusto al conejito Nyul?- El mencionado se sonrojo aun mas y cerró los ojos, dudo que pudiera experimentar mas vergüenza. Pero se dio cuenta de que si podía cuando las manos del ex minino con una habilidad casi atroz le arrancaron la ropa, dado que Nyul estaba aun demasiado acostumbrado a la desnudez obligatoria de su anterior condición no se altero mucho por esto.  
-Cica…que…que haces?- Dijo bajito encogiéndose por instinto imaginado que en cualquier momento los colmillos de Cica se le enterrarían en la laringe para matarlo.  
-Shhhh….fülek- Pronuncio el gato, en ese momento, en las cabezas de ambos aparecieron las respectivas orejas pertenecientes a su especie, Nyul no se lo podía creer, no solo era un gato, era un gato mágico.  
-Cica…tu..-Ahora para acallarlo, Cica se incorporo un poco dejando de aplastarlo con su peso, lo tomo de la cadera y lo giro boca abajo.  
-Cállate Nyul que aun no termino…farok- Al decir la última palabra, una esponjosa motita de algodón blanquecino apareció en la espalda baja de Nyul, al tiempo que una larga y enredadiza cola negra aparecía en el de Cica.  
-Los humanos no me agradan Nyul, odio a esa bruja porque me trata tan mal como al resto del pueblo…así que…me pone más cómodo que conservemos algunos rasgos…además es divertido- Tomo la colita esponjosa entre sus dedos y la acaricio, tironeando un poco de ella.  
Nyul gimió ante el contacto, revolviéndose y alzando las caderas. Le pareció extraño en demasía, antes, cuando su amo le tocaba la cola no sentía más que dolor en el espinazo y ganas de morder a Varazlo, pero ahora que Cica lo tocaba, sintió completamente diferente.  
\- Mmmm…-El hábil y lujurioso minino, embelesado por el aroma a arboles de Rubin que el conejo expedía se escurrió por su cuerpo, hasta tocar el oído ajeno con los labios.  
-Me gustan…los conejitos esponjositos…son mas deliciosos de comer así- Infirió con lujuria, la reacción de otro fue exactamente la que espero.  
-No Cica no me comas! Por favor!- Suplico aterrado, recordando como en varias ocasiones anteriores había visto al gato devorar toda clase de animales, vivos, muertos, enormes, diminutos, ancianos y bebes. Juro que incluso una vez le vio roer un cadáver humano.  
-Conejo tonto- Rio, ronroneando melódicamente en el oído del conejo; quien ni cuenta se dio del momento en el que la áspera tela de la camisa de Cica fue suplantada por la suave piel del otro. Se había quitado la ropa igual de rápido que a Nyul.  
-Cica…siento raro…bájate- Pidió al sentir una serie de sensaciones extrañas que recorrían su cuerpo, un calor intenso y asfixiante por todo su ser, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora como un caballo desbocado y un cosquilleo entre las piernas.  
Sin embargo, y lógicamente, Cica ni se movió, ahora sus manos largas con filosas garritas se paseaban por los costados y el estrecho talle del otro, rematando por estrujar con malicia el redondeado trasero de Nyul quien se retorció empezando a jadear.  
-Dicen…que tu amo…lleva chicos a su casa…y los monta…es cierto?- Pregunto con malicia en base a los rumores que escuchaba cuando vagaba por el pueblo. Según las chismosas de Emberek, Varazlo se había llevado a la cama el joven hijo del Kovac el herrero, a Kenyer el apuesto panadero, a Orvos el aprendiz del médico del pueblo y a un sinfín de apuestos y jóvenes muchachitos.  
-No….ellos…mien…ten-Dijo Nyul en un jadeo cuando la traviesa y escurridiza mano del gato le acariciaba los blancos muslos, apego su cabeza en el suelo sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo, quedaba en una posición demasiado expuesta.  
-Oh vamos…no seas ingenuo…hasta yo lo he visto coquetearle a los mozos del rey cuando vienen de compras- Al fin, su mano encontró lo que buscaba, un húmedo y tibio bulto entre las piernas de Nyul palpitaba en su mano.  
-Ahhh!! Basta…basta Cica!! Ya!!!!- Suplico mordiéndose el labio cuando aquel contacto lo hico vibrar de pies a cabeza, empezó a lamentarse del celibato que su amo le obligo a llevar, pues se imaginaba que Cica estaría demasiado decepcionado de el por su inexperiencia.  
-Yo acepto que Zorkany en su vida pasada fue zorra-Rio malicioso dando un ligero apretón al miembro de Nyul, logrando que el otro empezara a retorcerse gimiendo como desesperado.  
-Ya no puedo contar el sin número de hombres y mujeres que ha llevado a la casa…a veces esta con muchos a la vez…- Como si los manoseos no fueran suficientes, sus palabras hacían avergonzar aun mas al conejo, que en este punto no podía resistirse en lo más mínimo.  
-Cica…-Gimió el pobre Nyul sintiendo la mejilla mojada de la saliva que le escurría de la boca abierta, sentía todo el cuerpo caliente como nunca y por alguna extraña razón ya no quería que parara, quería mas.  
-Así que confía en que…se lo que hago- La mano intrusa que antes proporcionara tanto placer, se deslizo húmeda en sentido ascendente por la pierna de Nyul, hasta que el infame dedo medio se coló travieso entre sus sinuosos glúteos, toqueteado con indecencia la tierna carne del lugar más intimo en el cuerpo de Nyul.  
-Ahhh!!! No!! Cica!!!- Basto un simple, un ligero, un sucio roce para que Nyul se estremeciera, temblara, se retorciera y gimiera de una forma que le avergonzó sobre manera. Cica no podía creer como sus instintos felinos no le habían empujado a morderle el cuello y violarlo como salvaje. Quizás era porque se habían vuelto un poquito humanos o por que Nyul realmente le importaba.  
El dedo medio dejo de acariciar y empezó a profanar aquel delicado lugar, lento pero sin duda alguna feroz, Cica estaba ansioso y fue por esto que no fue demasiado misericordioso, lo metió de golpe, lo curvo algunas veces y empezó a moverlo hacia adentro y afuera. Nyul se revolvía en una mezcolanza de muchísimo dolor, demasiada vergüenza, poquito placer y algo de felicidad. Por que inicialmente lo que él quería era estar con Cica, nunca se imagino cómo, pero se quedo muy conforme con esto.  
Lo que Cica jamás imagino fue que Nyul empezara a mecer las caderas, a abrir más sus piernas dándole el mejor espectáculo de su vida, si bien Cica era un gato mágico, Nyul definitivamente también lo era, mágico.  
-Lo siento conejito…mi amabilidad se acabo- Saco el dedo y lo tomo por las caderas voraz, la colita de Nyul se sacudió tan encantadora que Cica espeto una maldición de esas grandotas y lo penetro con salvajismo, con ansiedad, con toda su fuerza felina. Ambos cuerpos transpirados y agitados se rindieron a un frenético y delicioso ritmo, Nyul ya no lloraba ni se quejaba, se sonreía arañando el piso siendo sacudido con facilidad por el ímpetu de Cica que lo revolvía y lo mangoneaba a su gusto, a cuatro patas, de rodillas contra el muro y sentado sobre él, Cica lo manipulo a su placer y Nyul se lo permitía feliz. Porque él quería estar con Cica, porque se sentía demasiado bien esa cosa que le resbalaba por dentro y por qué las manos y los besos de Cica le hacían sentir mariposas en la barriga, es decir, en el estomago.  
El minino tenía ganas de literalmente comerse a Nyul, era tan hermoso, gemía tan lindo y estaba tan malditamente estrecho que Cica bien pudo haber derrumbado la casa cogiéndoselo; pero el condenado de Nyul se retorció al correrse, se estrecho tanto que a Nyul no le quedo más que hacer lo mismo y derrumbarse sobre el ondeando únicamente la cola sobre sus cuerpos en señal de victoria.  
-Cica…tu?- Infirió Nyul al poder respirar de nuevo, acaricio la espalda del otro y lo miro con añoranza. Acaso Cica también lo quería?.  
-Shhh calla…mi ama tiene una escoba con la que sobrevuela el pueblo a veces…se usarla. Ve con tu amo…despídete y te esperare en una hora frente a la reja del pueblo si?- Le dio un beso en los labios, se vistió y se encaminó a la puerta.  
-Si no estás en una hora frente a esa reja me iré yo solo Nyul, pero me encantaría que vinieras conmigo- Dijo antes de irse; Nyul estaba que no se lo creía, es decir, Cica le proponía irse del pueblo. ¿Cómo lo tomaría su amo?. ¿Estaría molesto?. ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir solos?. ¿Cica estaría hablando enserio?.  
Mientras todas estas preguntas le asaltaban se puso la ropa medio hecha girones y corrió hacia la casa de Varazlo , estaba helando, quizás porque Cica se enfrento a su ama y esta monto en cólera, el pueblo empezó a oler muy al, eso solo pasaba cuando Zorkany estaba enojada.  
-Amo Varazlo yo!!!- Llego a la puerta y antes de que pudiera adentrarse más en la morada, su amo apareció frente a él en una nube de humo verde, lo miraba severo, rígido, de seguro ya sabía lo ocurrido.  
-Amo perdóname…yo te quiero y me gusta ser tu acompañante…pero Cica- No pudo terminar su discurso, Varazlo enterneció el gesto y lo abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miro.  
-Fuiste un excelente compañero Nyul….mereces vivir con quien te hace feliz …anda…ve…-Le puso una bolsa de monedas de oro en la mano y lo giro por los hombros hacia la puerta de la casa. Cica esperaba flotando en la enorme escoba de madera negra de Zorkany, quien venía como tifón bajando por el sendero del pueblo, hecha una fiera.  
-Gracias amo Varazlo…muchas gracias!- Le abrazo de nuevo y corrió hacia Cica quien le extendió la mano y lo subió a la escoba con él. Zorkany ya estaba ahí.  
-Gato traidor de mierda baja de mi escoba y vuelve acá! Te convertiré en perra!- Grito rabiosa la bruja mirando a Varazlo.  
-Y tu! Regresa a tu estúpido conejo a tu ridículo sombrero!- Varazlo se encogió de hombros sonriendo socarrón, la bruja rechino los dientes.  
-Mierda! Cica regresa acá!  
-No! Jodete bruja apestosa!- Grito el gato abrazándose a la estrecha cintura de Nyul y emprendieron el viaje dejando una estela de humo violeta a su paso, una pequeña niña de pueblo llamada Tisza quien regularmente jugaba con Nyul corrió tras ellos decepcionada.  
-Conejito! A dónde vas?- Grito al verlos desaparecer.  
El gato mágico Cica, y el conejito blanco Nyul no sabían su destino y no les importaba. Solo esperaban poder sobrevivir juntos, confiando en su mágico amor.


End file.
